Why Were You Staring At Me?
by Skierz13
Summary: Annabeth figures something...in a strange way. I'm pretty sure you guys already know what's coming. If not...read to find out!


**Hello, lovers of imagination! Some people have probably had a problem with my last chapter. I'm new so I didn't know what to do! I'll try my best to improve! Anyway sorry for the mistake(s). Enjoy!!**

 **Penny's POV**

After music, we went to lunch. On the way there I couldn't help but think that maybe this year will be better. I went to sit down at the lunch table and waited for Annabeth. I'm kind of glad we're partners. I've only known her for a day but she was easy to talk to, even if she was just a _tad_ annoying. When she sat down we started up a conversation.

"Don't eat that," I said warning Annabeth.

"Why not?" Annabeth said cautiously.

"That's not meat. Well, a mammals meat anyway," I said.

She quickly threw her plate away.

"You got any food?" she asked me.

I threw my lunch away, sat down, and pulled out two sandwiches and bottles of water.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly or Ham and Cheese?" I asked her.

"Ham and Cheese," said Annabeth.

"Here you go," I said handing her the sandwich.

"Thanks," said Annabeth.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Do you always have spare sandwiches with you?" she asked me as she began to eat her sandwich.

"Yes. You never know when you need one. Scratch that. You will always need one during lunch. Especially in this school," I said chuckling.

Annabeth laughed.

"I'm really glad we're partners," Annabeth said smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised. I mean sure, I like being able to be partners with her too but that's because she's _Annabeth_. I'm just me. Why would she be happy to be partners with me?

"Yea. You were really helpful and accepting when I first came in. Thalia was too but you have this judgment-free aura coming from you. Without you around, things wouldn't be as exciting as they are now _with_ you around," Annabeth said.

"Wow. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you," I said speechless.

"You're welcome," Annabeth said smiling.

"Did I do that right? I'm not used to getting compliments," I said.

Annabeth laughed.

"You did just fine," she said.

I smiled.

All throughout lunch we laughed and talked to each other. It was nice to have someone to be friends with and talk to for once.

\--LINE BREAK--

About a week later we were working on our song about our topic Apollo assigned. We were at Annabeth's house and it was going pretty well. We decided that Annabeth was playing piano and I was singing, but we were still in the writing process. As we finally finished writing, I remembered that I had Swim Team try-outs to determine where we were going to be.

"Hey, Annabeth I got to go," I said quickly putting my stuff in my backpack.

"Why?" Annabeth said.

"Swim Team try-outs," I said.

"Oh, that's right!" said Annabeth.

I nodded.

"Bye Wise Girl," I said walking out the door.

"Wait!" yelled Annabeth.

"Yes Annabeth," I said not wanting to be late.

"May I attend?" Annabeth asked me.

I didn't see a reason why not.

"Sure just hurry up and get your shoes on. I'll wait in the living room," I said.

"Ok," said Annabeth.

I walked down the stairs and sat down in the living room. As I looked around I noticed pictures. One was of Annabeth, the next one was of what I'm assuming is her dad, the third one was of a woman who looked like an older version of Annabeth, and the last one was with all of them together. I walked up and looked at the picture of the family. They seemed so happy together. As I kept analyzing the picture Annabeth came down the stairs.

"Penny I'm ready. Let's get goi-" she stopped talking once she saw what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked me.

"I was just...Annabeth who is that woman in this picture?" I asked her.

"That's my mom," said Annabeth.

"Oh. Well, where is she? I want to meet her," I said.

"She's not here. She left when I was 5," Annabeth said looking kind of sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched that without asking," I said.

"It's fine you didn't know," said Annabeth.

I hugged her. We stayed like this for a while.

"Maybe we should go. We don't want to be late," said Annabeth while she let go of me.

"Then let's go," I said while chuckling.

When we got there I saw Gleeson Hedge, our Swim Team coach, and some other people sitting on the bleachers waiting for practice to start.

After about 10 minutes I heard coach yell "Alright! Suit up cupcakes! Try-outs start in 5!"

I got suited and ran out just in time for try-outs to begin.

"Listen up cupcakes! The rules are: The first of 20 laps wins. The first 5 who can get 30 laps will be on the team and the rest will be back up. This Friday is the party where you get to know your teammates! Any questions?" yelled Coach Hedge.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Penny?" Coach Hedge yelled.

"Why do you keep calling us 'Cupcakes'?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why do we swing our arms when we walk? It just feels right. Begin!" said Coach Hedge as he blew the whistle.

I dove into the water and started to swim. When I reached 15 I looked back and saw _everyone_ behind me. _Maybe I just miscounted_. When I resumed swimming I heard coach yell "Jackson! Get over here!"

I got out of the water and walked up to him.

"Yes, coach?" I asked.

"You're team captain! Congrats!" yelled Coach.

"I am?" I asked surprised.

"Yup! Now go dry off!" yelled Coach.

As I ran to the changing room I could hear Annabeth in the distance screaming "Go Seaweed Brain!!"

After I got undressed, took a shower and put my clothes on I kept my hair down and let it air dry.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I yelled towards Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain that was awesome," Annabeth said hugging me.

"Thank you," I said letting go of her.

"I can't believe you did that! You were past _everyone_ in a matter of seconds! It was just so incredible how you...how you...you..." Annabeth's voice faded out. Curious I turned around and saw her staring at me.

"Wise Girl?" I asked her.

No response.

"Annabeth?" I asked again.

Still no response.

"Annabeth!" I yelled at her.

She came out of her daydream and blushed beet red.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked her.

"Sorry. . I was distracted by your-er-I mean! It was nothing I was just distracted. _Just_ distracted," Annabeth looking kind of strange.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you-" I said only to get cut off.

"As I said before, nothing! Is it hot in here? Because I'm super hot! Not like _hot_ hot but _heat_ hot! I'm going inside! Bye!" Annabeth said hurrying inside.

I tried to go after Annabeth but coach called us back.

"Number one: I found our team captain. Penny Jackson!" said Coach Hedge.

I blushed as everyone clapped for me.

"Number two: I will have the teammates posted tomorrow morning at 9:00! As I said before, the rest will sit out until needed! Got it?!" Coach Hedge asked.

"Yes, Coach," said all the participants.

"Now scram!" said Coach Hedge.

I went to find Annabeth and decided to look in the girl's bathroom. I walked in and heard her muttering. _Mission Accomplished_.

"I'm a...?"

"Oh, my Gods I'm a...?"

"Thanks, Penny you got me saying, Gods, now!"

"Calm down Annabeth. High School is a time to find yourself and you did just that. Be glad you figured it out now and not later in your lifetime when might've had a boyfriend. Just calm down and take deep breaths."

I walked into where she could see me.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked calling out to her.

"Yea. I'm fine. I've just figured out something and I'm _trying_ to let it sink in," said Annabeth.

"Yea. I heard you," I said

"How much did you hear?" she asked me looking kind of scared.

"I heard you say: _"I'm a...?"_ to _"Calm down Annabeth. High School is a time to find yourself and you did just that. Be glad you figured it out now and not later in your lifetime when might've had a boyfriend. Just calm down and take deep breaths."_ Although I didn't hear what you said after "a"," I told her.

She then looked relieved.

 _Weird_

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea. I'm fine. Now leave me alone," she said defensively.

She tried to leave but I stopped her.

"Annabeth! I can _see_ you holding back tears! If you're not okay say something," I yelled at her.

"Penny! As I said before _I'm fine_. Now leave me alone!" she said avoiding my eyes and clearly trying really hard not to cry.

After about 30 seconds I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you when you're going through whatever this is. I just care about you. If something is hurting or upsetting you I need you tell me. There's no way I can help if you don't tell me what's wrong. I lost people in my life because I refused to get help. I haven't known you for that long but I don't want to lose you like this. You're too important to me. I know you are figuring out who you are and when you find out who that is, if you ever decide to tell me or not, I need you to know that I won't treat you any differently," I spoke to her.

She started sobbing.

"Come here," I said opening my arms. She runs towards them and I embrace her. We slide down the wall and I hold for as long as she wants me too.

 **I'm really proud of this ending. My eyes were literally watering as I wrote this! Anyway, thank you for reading! Tell me how I did or what I can to improve! Bye!!**


End file.
